During the manufacture of devices, in particular optical devices, manufacturing irregularities or manufacturing deviations may occur, for example, because of more or less unavoidable variations or inaccuracies in one or more of the process steps. For example, when the optical device includes one or more lens elements, a multitude of such lens elements on a wafer (referred to as an optics wafer) typically would have slightly varying focal lengths despite having the same nominal focal length. In some cases, the focal length may correspond to the flange focal length (FFL), which refers to the distance between the last physical plane of the device (i.e., the physical plane of device that is closest to sensor) and the focal plane of the device's lens system. More generally, the focal length may refer to any focal length parameter (e.g., the effective focal length (EFL)). In any event, variations in the focal lengths can result in the focal plane of the lens system lying off the image sensor plane, which can lead to inferior image quality.